


Chibi Malex Art

by lychee_jelly



Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly
Summary: Will post (most of) my chibi Malex drawings here.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858117
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Malex2020 Days 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably be nothing new if you follow me on [tumblr](https://greentealycheejelly.tumblr.com/), but I just want them all to be in one place.

Day 1: location

Day 2: colors

Day 3: teen!Malex

Day 4: Baby Can I Hold You (there is a gif version of these [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296232))


	2. Malex2020 Days 5-7

Day 5: stellar

(and the selfie they are taking)

Day 6: music

Day 7: AU day


	3. lap hug




	4. alien t-shirt




	5. Kitten in Michael's hat




	6. Wedding

I'd like to point out that Michael has actually combed his hair (for like, the third time in his life).


	7. Hot air balloon




	8. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all on [tumblr](https://greentealycheejelly.tumblr.com/tagged/my+RNM+art).


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Michal taking Alex flying. 
> 
> 2\. Malex and Echo double date.


	10. Random and soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. On a swing at sunset.  
> 2\. Piggyback ride, in a cave.  
> 3\. Michael putting his hat on Alex (so he can read).


End file.
